


A Touch of Light

by Fated_wings



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: The merciful Goddess sure loves her games, and sending you along with the four men to find out what happened to the peace of Shangrila just added to her enjoyment. The question is, could you deal with the sullen Sanzo, the flirty Gojyo, Goku's bottomless stomach, and the strange man in your dreams, all while keeping your own secret from surfacing?





	1. Chapter 1

You finished tying your hair up as you went over what the merciful Goddess had told you directly, sighing as you pulled a bandana around your forehead to hide the chakra on your forehead and stared over the cliff you stood upon.  
"Sticking one woman with four men... Gods why me? At least three of them won't try anything... it's the redhead I have to worry about..." you gazed over the land with your deep blue eyes, noticing the horde of demons approaching four men and smirked. "Found you." you breathed, taking your bone scythe from your back before racing down the cliff face, leaping high into the air to whip around your weapon, slicing several demons to pieces before landing in front of the astonished men.  
"Hi boys." you smiled, stomping on the head of a demon with a satisfying crunch. "Am I interrupting, or is this party for anyone?"  
"It's free game if you know what you're getting into." The blonde spoke, shooting at some enemies.  
"No offense but... this might not be the best place for a lady such as yourself." the brunette with the monocle said, kicking a demon away from you, blinking as you swung your scythe around, killing several more demons. "Then again I might be mistaken."  
"I suppose you all didn't know I was coming, did you?" You sigh, hooking your weapon to your back as the others finished off the rest of the demons. "I thought the floating heads weren't doing their job when it came to me." you huffed, thinking you'd have to have a talk with the Goddess later. "They've never liked e."  
"So, babe, who are you?" the redhead asked as he sauntered up to you.  
"(Y/n). And you're Gojo," you pointed at the redhead, "Hakkai," the monocled one, "Goku," the short brunette, "And the sullen Sanzo." you pointed at the blonde. "The Gods sent you west to figure out why the demons have gone nuts, right? I'm to join you."  
"The Gods sent you?" Hakkai blinked.  
"Yeah, trust me, I'd rather just go on my own but... The Goddess basically said I need to go with you." you shrugged, turning to stare at the blonde. "Well, am I going with or stalking you?"  
"Fine, whatever. Just don't complain." Sanzo turned to Hakkai, nodding slightly as the small dragon turned into a jeep. "There's not going to be a whole lot of room."  
"I can fit almost anywhere so no worries." you shrug, lightly stepping into the vehicle and leaned back.  
"Hey Sanzo, I'm hungry," Goku complained as the jeep started moving.  
"Shut up, you stupid monkey," Sanzo growled.  
"But it's been so long!" The boy whined before you held up a box of rice balls. "Wha-?"  
"I heard you were a bottomless pit, so I thought I'd come prepared." you smile, jerking as he started devouring the food. "She wasn't kidding..."  
"You're going to spoil him, (Y/n)." Sanzo glanced over his shoulder at you.  
"Would you rather he complain the whole time?" you glared at him.  
"I suppose this s better. Your outfit..."  
"What about it?" you raise an eyebrow.  
"It's very pleasing to the eye." Gojyo leaned over his seat to you, a coy smirk on his face.  
"Don't start with me, kappa. YOu're not my type." you put a hand to his face, pushing him back.  
"I was going to say it's unusual." Sanzo rolled his eyes.  
"I know it's not traditional priest wear but it's what my master gave me before he passed on..." you say softly, your eyes stormy like the sea as you stared at the speeding landscape.  
"Did you just say, priest?" Hakkai stopped the car, everyone turning to stare at you.  
"Uh... yeah... I'm a priest... master went around the rules and... I became a priest... it's a bit unorthodox but there you have it..." you shrug slightly. "Stop staring at me! I'm a female priest, get over me!" you huff, blushing slightly.  
"Sanzo, is that even possible?" Goku asked quietly.  
"The three heads did mention a female priest... I guess this is her." Sanzo shrugged, pulling out a cigarette, going to light it when his lighter failed. You quickly lit it for him, smiling slightly at his shock. "Why do you have a lightly?"  
"Because I smoke. Not real classy for a lady or priest, but there you have it." you shrug, sitting back as you put the lighter away. "Shouldn't we be moving?"  
"Oh, right. Let's get going." Hakkai started driving again.  
'I guess I'm going to fit in well here..." you think, snuggling down into the bed of the jeep and shut your eyes.  
"Hey (Y/n)?" Sanzo stated.  
"Yeah, Sanzo?"  
"Don't you dare slow us down." he snapped.  
"Wouldn't dream of it. Wake me when we reach town, I've been up for a few days..." you yawn, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You groaned slightly as something pushed you from your sleep, slapping at whatever it was that woke you before opening your blurry eyes and glaring at the man pulling your cheek.  
"Morning sleepy head." Sanzo stared down at you, a crooked smirk on his face.  
"Morning...?" you groan, sitting up with Hakkai's help and blinked at the town you were in. "Oh, we made it to a town?"  
"That's right. Let's go." Sanzo rolled his eyes as you hopped out of the jeep, watching as you stretched and ran a hand across your shoulders, causing you to shudder as he felt something under your clothes. "Hm."  
"Do you have to continue touching me? I'm already up, so let's get moving." you side step away from him, bristling as you glared at him.  
"Hakkai, get us checked in. You," he pointed at you, "Come with me."  
"What for?" you huff.  
"Shut up and follow me. Now." he turned, walking to the edge of town. You sighed, following after him.  
"Okay, now what?" you sigh, stopping next to a building and crossing your arms.  
"The heads told me the female priest is a Sanzo who doesn't carry a sutra. Show me the mark," he ordered, turning and glaring at you.  
"Feh. Stop being a hard head, you'll learn all about me in due time." you roll your eyes, going to head back when he grabbed you by the arm, slamming you back against the wall. "Hey! Sanzo! Stop being a dick!" you growl, going to shove him away and stopped as his pistol was placed against your forehead.  
"I don't like being out of the loop, so why don't you just fill me in now." he cocked the gun, his eyes never leaving yours.  
"Do you trust the merciful Goddess?" you raise an eyebrow.  
"I suppose."  
"The trust me when I say you'll know in time. There are higher powers at play, I can't reveal my true self just yet." you stare at him.  
"Hm." he hummed, putting his gun away but not moving from you. "Bery well. But if I so much as think you're going to betray us I will end you. Understand?" he moved uncomfortably close to you, but you just glared back at him.  
"Yeah, understood." you nod slightly, sighing quietly as he stepped back. "We should get going before Goku eats the whole town." you stare to the side, trying to keep the blush from your face.  
"Yeah, let's go." he nodded in agreement, leading you back to the inn and opened the door for you.  
"Sanzo..." you said as you stood in the doorway, your face pale as you witnessed what was going on inside.  
"What (Y/n)," he growled.  
"We should never have left them..." you turned, allowing him to see Gojyo and Goku fighting over everything on the table and stepped out of his way as you felt the anger raising from him. "Try not to destroy the piece, yeah?"  
"No promises." he snapped, firing a bullet at the others. "Will you all please behave?"  
"S-sorry Sanzo, but this food is so good!" Goku whimpered, quickly sitting down ats you joined them and held a meat bun out to you. "I saved this! It's a thank you for the food earlier!" he smiled as you blinked in shock. "Go on! It's really good!"  
"Um.... thank you?" you take the meat bun, taking a bite and smiling. "This is really good, better than I've had in a long time."  
"Umi's an amazing cook!" he laughed.  
"Why don't you try eating with your mouth shut you damn monkey?!" Gojyo growled.  
"Is it always this way?" you asked as you leaned towards Hakkai.  
"Unfortunately... yes. I'm sorry." Hakkai responded apologetically.  
"Great..." you sigh, reaching for the last bit of rice and twitched as Sanzo's hand touched yours. You glance up at him, wincing as he slaps your hand away and huffed. "Hey! Couldn't you be a little nicer?!" you growled.  
"Sanzo... why are you mad at (Y/n)?" Goku asked as Hakkai ordered more tea.  
"Hakkai... did you get five rooms?"  
"There were only four available. I suggest you bunk with either Sanzo or myself." Hakkai smiled softly.  
]"I'll stay with you if that's alright." you nodded slightly.  
"Of cour-" he started before the other cut him off.  
"YOu'll be staying with me. Every time there's limited rooms you'll be staying with me. No exceptions." Sanzo huffed.  
"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what to do?" you growl, staring over the table at him.  
"Because I say so." he glared.  
"Not good enough. Hakkai can I have a key to the room, please?" you stand, holding your hand out.  
"Here, (Y/n)." Hakkai handed you a key, cautiously glancing at Sanzo as he stood.  
"Thank you, Hakkai." you take the key, nodding slightly before you headed to the room, taking a seat on the bed and sighed. "Merciful Goddess... why did you send me with these guys?" you lean against a wall, shutting your eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

You jerked as you felt something lurking over you, grabbing the closest thing to you and threw it as hard as you could towards the presence.  
"Really? A pillow?" Sanzo growled, unimpressed as he tossed the pillow to the floor, staring over your panicking form and raised an eyebrow.   
"S-Sanzo? What the hell?! Don't do this kind of thing to me! I could have pulled my scythe!" you huff, trying to calm your breathing as you pushed your damp bangs from your forehead, reaching for your discarded headband and blinked as he grabbed your hand. "Sanzo?"  
"So... you have it." he moved to sit on the bed beside you.  
"Ah... yeah, I told you I did..." you nod slightly, pulling the bandana around your head and tied it. "I'd rather others didn't know I'm a Sanzo... I'm bored with explaining the reasons as to why I'm a Sanzo and why I don't have a sutra..."  
"It's none of my business and honestly I don't care. Just don't get in the way."  
"I won't. There's more to me than meets the eye, after all," you smirk slightly, grabbing one of the blankets and moving to the floor. "Next time don't get near me when I'm having a nightmare... people in the past... it hasn't been pretty," you warn as you lay down, starting to get comfortable and yelped slightly as he picked you up. "Sanzo what the hell?!"  
"To make sure you don't have nightmares, you're sleeping up here, with me," he grunted as you struggled, quickly turning you both so you were slammed against the bed and pinned you.  
"Bad idea! There is a great possibility that I could hurt you!" you huff, yelping slightly as he pinned your hands by your head, leaning heavily over you. "Sanzo. This is literally a bad idea. I'm saying this for your safety. Let go." you glare up at him.  
"I'll take my chances. Now, if you try to escape, I will shoot you." he moved to lay next to you, wrapping his arms around you and shut his eyes. You sigh, going to turn onto your side and stopped as you felt a gun to your temple.  
"Sanzo... if I'm to sleep here I'd like to get comfy. I can't sleep on my back, and I can't have a person pressed against my back, either. Understand?" you explain, slowly reaching for his arm.  
"Why."  
"Just shut up and deal with it." you turn to face him, tucking your arm under your head and shut your eyes.  
"You are so pushy," he growled, draping an arm over your back and blinked as you shuddered, his fingers feeling what he thought was your spine.  
"And you are a pain in the ass..." you sigh as you slowly fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You jerk, sitting up quickly, reaching over the person you were sleeping with as he went to turn and quickly threw the demon back with electricity.  
"Man... you guys sure do get targeted a lot... don't you...?" you yawn, sitting back as he sat up in front of you and stared. "Yeah... a Sanzo with demonic power... it's weird, I know..."  
"Now you die!" the demon growled as he stood, going to slash the man in front of you when he quickly subdued the demon, slamming him to the ground and pulling out his gun.  
"Pansy." Sanzo rolled his eyes as you secured your headband. "You look a little nervous, buddy. Who sent you?" his eyes grew colder than what you thought they could. "Your boss's rule-breaking has created quite a mess for me to clean up."  
"You mean us." you snapped, standing and stretching out.  
"Start talking. You have ten seconds." Sanzo took the safety off.  
"Shit, man-?!" the demon cursed, yelling as a bullet went by his ear.  
"Too late." the blonde smirked.  
"That was only two seconds...." you sigh, shaking your head slightly.  
"I-I don't know who's behind everything. We're only following Lord Kougaiji's orders!" the demon whimpered.  
"Kougaiji? Why does that sound familiar...?" you pounder as you tap your chin in thought.  
"Don't get so smug, priests." the demon growled.  
"Hm?" You blink, tilting your head slightly.  
"There are assassins in every room," he smirked. "Right about now your friends-!"  
"I hate to tell you, but..." Sanzo smiled slightly, "I'm not the type to worry about-" he started before sticky thread wrapped around you both, pinning you in your standing positions, arms locked.  
"That's right boy. You needn't worry about the others." a lady said from standing above you on a spiders web, causing you to shudder.  
"Shit, spider, really?" you stare up at her with horror on your face.  
"You have plenty to worry about right here!" she laughed as you noticed she had a hostage in her arm, the cook Goku was in love with. "No one escapes the web of the Dark Spider Tribe. Not even the great priest Genjo Sanzo."  
"Feh, give us a minute." you huff, a small smirk on your face.  
"The precious little girl wandered into my web." the demon shook the girl's body. "Quite a catch." she snickered. "There's no point in struggling. Or do you want me to eat the girl?"  
"Watch it lady, I will kill you." both priests said together.  
"It looks like your journey west ends here. The only direction you're going now is down. To the underworld." she laughed. "Don't worry, your friends will be joining you shortly."  
"Don't underestimate us." you huff, turning your head as the male demon started beating Sanzo. "Bastard..." you snarled under your breathe.  
"I didn't think priests slept together." the woman got in front of you, dragging her claws down your face.  
"There were only four beds. It wasn't my idea." you huff, snapping at her hand. "Don't touch me!"  
"Fiesty."  
"Are you going to actually do something?" you roll your eyes.  
"That's enough," she growled, the other demon letting Sanzo drop to the floor. "You, boy, have good eyes. Too good for a human."  
"You know... they say eating the flesh of a virtuous priest can lengthen one's life. But I wonder..."  
"No, don't say it..." you groan, already guessing what she was going to say.  
"Devouring the highest priest, the one they call Sanzo... would that make me immortal?"  
"Don't be ridiculous." you sigh, wincing as she slapped you across the face.  
"Still, I think you might prove delicious, boy. Same with your little girlfriend." she took Sanzo's face in her hand, pulling him to stare at her. "Up close, your face is quite pretty."  
"Up close, you look like a shriveled old hag." the two Sanzo's snarked, wincing as you were slammed to the ground together.  
"I've decided how I'm going to eat you." she huffed. "I'll mince you! I'll tear you to pieces so small no one will know what you were!" she went to slice the man with her nails when a chained scythe swung around, releasing you from the web.  
"Trust me, Lady. You really don't want to eat him. He's too tough to chew." Gojyo said, smirking at you. "Now (Y/n)'s a different story."  
"No matter how you cook him, there's no helping it." Hakkai smiled.  
"I don't need your help." Sanzo snapped, standing and pulling you to your feet. "Don't expect any thanks from me."  
"I wouldn't want them anyway." Gojyo rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around your waist. "But you do repay your debts, right?"  
"Of course." Sanzo retorted, glancing over at you, your body shaking slightly.  
"Quit the tough guy act! As long as we have this hostage you can't touch us!" a demon went to slice the girl in her arms.  
"Idiot." you roll your eyes, leaning against the other priest.  
"Then I suppose I should remedy that," Hakkai mentioned as he moved behind the demon, swiping the girl away and slammed the demon to the ground. "Hostage safely recovered!" he smiled as he stepped back to you. "A game's no fun if the board isn't even."  
"Kill them! I want them all dead!" the leader ordered.  
"Endangering an innocent person is bad enough, but taking our cook hostage?!" Goku huffed, fists clenched at his side.  
"Always thinking with your stomach..." Gojyo groaned.  
"Dumb animal." Sanzo sighed as Goku called his bow staff to him the room breaking out into a fight. You rolled your eyes, moving back to the doorway as you lit a cigarette and watched the carnage in front of you. The four men really were a good team.  
"Useless fools! Can't you do anything right?!" the spider demon growled, going to attack when Sanzo decked her in the face, dropping her to the floor.  
"Payback from earlier," he growled, casting a short glance at you. "Interest's a bitch."  
"Don't underestimate me, baggy-eyed priest!" she huffed, starting to transform. You twitched as she morphed into the giant spider, causing your face to go white. Sanzo saw the change in you, racing over to you as the transformation finished and caught you as you collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

You twitched as you started to come to, putting a hand in front of your eyes to keep the blinding sun from you and glanced around.  
"Wha...?" you groaned, sitting up from the back of the jeep and rubbed your eyes.  
"Oh, (Y/n)... you're awake?" Hakkai asked as they started to gather around.  
"Yeah... I passed out... I'm sorry..." you blush slightly, staring to the side.   
"I thought a priest would be more powerful than fainting at the sight of a spider." Sanzo snarked, a smug smirk on his face.  
"In human form... I can deal with... but... I can't do big..." you shudder, blinking as the owner of the inn came over.  
"You're leaving already?" he asked.  
"I'm afraid so. We're on a rather tight schedule." Hakkai nodded.  
"Sorry for the trouble old man," Gojyo said.  
"One question." Hakkai said as he turned from you.  
"Yes?"  
"When did you first know we were youkai?" he smiled slightly.  
"From the beginning. Don't let Umei upset you. She's a good kid, just scared."

I wish we could have said goodbye to her." Goku pouted slightly.  
"Just let her know we're sorry about her friend. Not all youkai are bad." you commented, staring out at the sky. You glared at Sanzo as he stared at you.  
"Everyone in. We're leaving." Sanzo said, getting in last after everyone else piled in and stared back at you.  
"He-hey! G-Goku!" Umie called as she raced over to you guys, a bunch of boxed lunches in her arms.  
"Seems Goku may have a fan..." you chuckle softly, leaning back and shutting your eyes.  
"Hey (Y/n)." Sanzo glanced back at you.  
"Yeah Sanzo?" you crack an eye open at him.  
"You have a spider on you." he smirked slightly, hoping to get a reaction out of you. You shrugged, electrocuting anything on your body before shutting your eyes again.


	6. Chapter 6

You rolled your eyes at the four men, already deducing who was going to lose the game and continue to carry he bags across the rocky terrain even further. It had been quite a while since you started walking, the path taking a very tight turn, all the bags carried by the smallest of the group.  
"Three!" the men called, all five of you throwing hands, all but one balled into fists, the smallest a pair of scissors.  
"Hey! How far are we walking, anyways?!" Goku whined, dragging bags with him as the four others walked ahead.  
"You guys go ahead, I'll join in a bit." you take your bag from the other, turning and heading for an outcropping of rocks.  
"That time, (Y/n)?" Gojyo smirked slightly, earning a slap to the face from you.  
"Not even close." you huff, turning from them.  
"Then why-?" Hakkai asked.  
"There's a temple nearby. Male only. I need to change." you sigh. "Can't very well do that with four guys hanging around."  
"I see. Come on, let's get going." he started leading the others away.  
After a while you moved behind some rocks, pulling your outer robe off and stretched, the metal of your spinal limiter shining in the sunlight. You felt something nearby, turning with your bone scythe in hand and swung, stopping before taking off the blonde's head.  
"Damn it Sanzo. I nearly killed you." you sighed, crossing your arms. "Why aren't you with the others?" you glare, keeping your back from him and ducked as he aimed a punch at your face. "Sanzo what the hell?!" you snap as he kept attacking, blocking his fist and wincing as he kicked you in the chest, sending you flying onto your back. "A-asshole!" you wheeze, staying on your back as he leaned over you. "What's your problem?"  
"You are hiding way too much for me to not need to know. So tell me, what is that on your back? You have demonic powers, are you a youkai?" Sanzo put a foot to your chest.  
"If I was? You travel with three already, would a fourth really cause so much trouble?" you growl, shoving his foot away and sitting up. You winced as he kicked you to the side, your bare back exposed to him, the spinal limiter in his view.  
"Power limiter. So that's what I felt..." he knelt next to you, examining the metal on your back  
"Hmph..." you huff, shutting your eyes. "I'm a youkai... Master found me when I was young... raised me to follow his footsteps..." you twitched slightly as his hand trailed down your back.  
"So... Youkai and a Sanzo... how interesting... what else are you hiding? This limiter seems rather powerful."  
"Well... I have thre limiters... and that's all you get for now." you open your eyes and glare at him. "Since you didn't leave you can be my lookout."  
"Lookout?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. I have to bind my chest, so you can make sure no one sees me." you sit up, grabbing your bag.  
"Hm... very well." he stood, pulling you up as well and turned from you. "Hurry up." he ordered. You huffed, pulling your tank top over your head with your back to him, starting to bid your chest down and growled as the wrappings wouldn't reach the front to be tied.  
"Great..." you grumble under your breath, holding the cloth in your hands. "Hey, Sanzo? Tie me up back there, will ya'? Bandaging that stupid monkey of yours after he fell took too much of my supplies."  
"Seriously?" he sighed, turning and blushing slightly.  
"Yeah, sorry... I'd just redo them but... I don't want to keep you here longer..." you sigh as he tied the bindings, pulling your shirt back on and grabbed some of the dirt from the ground.  
"What are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow, watching as you brushed the dirt on your face and blinked. "Whoa. You really look like a guy..."  
"That's the whole point. Now, let's join the others." you pick up your bag, following after him.


	7. Chapter 7

You sighed as you reached the others, rolling your eyes at the temple before you and leaned against the tall brunet.  
"Han, are you ready for this?" Sanzo glanced at you.  
"Misogynistic bastards..." you shake your head slightly, covering a yawn. "Let's go."  
"You look... so different, Han..." Hakkai smiled at you, taking your bag before turning back to the temple. "Excuse me!" he called.  
"What do you want?" a monk called from a balcony.  
"We are travelers. We seek shelter for the night." he responded, catching you as you swayed.  
"Hmph. These are sacred grounds. People of unknown lineage are not welcome in these halls." he glared down at your group.  
"What?!" Goku gaped.  
"Pretentious asshole... I friggin' hate priests!" Gojyo flipped the man the bird.  
"You don't say." Sanzo snarked, eyeing you as you smirked slightly.  
"This is a problem." Hakkai said softly, trying to think things through.  
"Man, but I'm starving! Talk to 'em, Sanzo!" Goku whined loudly, holding his stomach.  
"D-did you say Sanzo?!" the man gasped.  
"Guys... it's getting too hot..." you collapse to sitting, twitching as Sanzo moved behind you and leaned to your ear.  
"Imagine if they found out you were a Sanzo..." Sanzo breathed in your ear, causing you to laugh slightly.  
"Imagine if they found out I was female. Their faith would be shattered," you smirked slightly.  
"It would be epic." he snickered, standing up straight as the gates opened.   
"P-please excuse our impertinence! You may enter immediately!" a monk said. You twitched as Sanzo picked you up by the elbow, leaning you against Hakkai.  
"I'll carry Han." Hakkai nodded lifting you into his arms.  
"S-sorry guys... I don't do well with heat..." you leaned against his neck, fading in and out as the others talked.  
After you were led to a room Hakkai set you on a bed, going to remove your headband when Sanzo grabbed his hand. "Sanzo...?"  
"Later, Hakkai." Sanzo shook his head, holding a cup of water to you. "Drink, Han."  
"Thanks, Sanzo..." you nod slightly, taking the cup and drinking.  
"My name is Yo!" a young boy said as he walked over to your group, a tray of drinks in his hand. "I have the honor of serving you this evening. I'm very pleased to meet you!"  
"Damn good for nothing priests. I ask for a chick and they sent this prick." Gojyo complained.  
"How vile! Women are forbidden inside this temple!" the boy snapped. "Isn't that right, Priest Sanzo?"  
"Why are you asking me?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow, sitting next to you and opened the window behind you.  
"I've always dreamed of meeting a Sanzo, but I never imagined I'd get to serve one!" Yo smiled, his eyes sparkling. "You are my inspiration! Being a Sanzo means you've been selected by Buddha himself. Yours is the highest existence in all of Buddhism!"  
"Good lord... does this kid ever stop?" you sigh as you lean against the other Sanzo's shoulder, trying to cool down.  
"So please relax! Anything at all, please don't hesitate to call!" he waved, heading out the door. "Good night!"  
"I'd love to see that kid's face if he knew that Sanzo was packing a gun." Gojyo sneered.  
"A prime example of the old adage "ignorance is bliss"." Hakkai smiled as Sanzo took out a newspaper to start reading.  
"Imagine if they found out I was a woman?" you chuckle, twitching as the man you were resting on shifted, sending you falling into his lap with a squeak.  
"Really Han?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at you.  
"Shut up... the heat is already making it hard to breathe... binding a chest... worse..." you huff, shutting your eyes and curled up on him.


	8. Chapter 8

You felt the wind blowing across your face, drawing you from your restful state, opening your dark blue eyes and glanced around. This was definitely not the temple you were bunking in.  
"Where the hell am I...?" you sigh, going to sit up from resting against the tree behind you when you heard a startled gasp beside you.  
"Who are you? How'd you get here?" A deep voice asked as you glanced around at the meadow you were in. You ignored the man, standing and going to walk away when a chain wrapped around your throat, going to pull you back when you kicked backward, sending the man flying back and pulling you with him. You turn, going to punch him when he grabbed your wrists, landing with you on his chest as he hit the ground with his back.  
"What the hell?!" you growl, trying to pull your wrists from him when he rolled, pinning you under him with a grunt, glaring down at you as you stared up at him, a slight blush on your face. "The hell are you doing?!"  
"I should be asking you the same thing. No one should be here." his two-tone eyes searched your face, slowly putting a hand to your face.  
"Hey, I don't even know where here is... I passed out in a temple. I guess I must be dreaming..." you shrug, twitching as he rubbed his thumb over your cheek.  
"Hmm... my apologize for attacking you... you startled me, Ms.?" he sat back, helping you to sit up.  
"(Y/n). You?" you raise an eyebrow, twitching as you realized your hair wasn't tied back and sighed as it fell in your face.  
"Homura." he chuckled, reaching around you to push your hair over your shoulders and gently lifted the chains that were around his wrists from around your back.  
"Man... this place is nice... haven't seen a place like this since Master took me through a meditation trance... wish I could see more places like this, the desert sucks..." you glance at the meadow again, sighing as a soft breeze blew by.  
"Is the landscape boring to you?" he asked as he stood, holding a hand out to you and stared down at you curiously. You took his hand letting him help you up and twitched as he kept ahold of your hand.  
"No, it's not boring. I just don't do well in the heat... I get sick so easily..." you followed him down into the field of flowers, glancing up at the sky and smiling.  
"Hm... perhaps you'll be able to dream of this place more often?"  
"I do hope so... best dream I've had in a long while.." you glanced over at him, smirking slightly. "Companies not half bad either."  
"I'm glad you approve." he chuckled, squeezing your hand gently. "You... are very unusual company for me. Perhaps we'll meet again?"  
"Mayhaps." you smiled, sighing as you felt something pulling at your mind. "Great, I think I hear those idiots yelling..." you shake your head as you felt a pressure in your temples, glancing up into his two-toned eyes. "Well, until next time."  
"Maybe I can learn more about you then." he smiled slightly as you vanished from his view.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good heavens, what are you doing?!" Yo cried, causing your body to jerk as you woke, groaning and opening your blurry eyes.  
"Mahjong," Gojyo replied, taking a drink from the beer in his hand  
"God... you all are loud..." you groan, twitching as you felt someone rubbing the top of your head, glancing up to see amethyst eyes staring down at you, a coy smirk on his face as the priest started giving you a noogie. "S-Sanzo stop!" you squeak, trying to sit up.  
"No! You mustn't smoke tobacco, priest Sanzo!" the kid cried, watching as you reached up to steal the cigarette from the other's mouth and took a drag.  
"Who told you you could do that?" Sanzo glared down at you.  
"Payment for the rude awaking." you go to hand the thing back before Yo yanked the paper from your fingers. "The hell?!"  
"Stay here!" the kid left the room, taking all the contraband he could find with him.  
"Damn... I really wanted a beer..." you sigh, sitting up and stretching. "I feel better... thank you for letting me rest."  
"Han... what happened? Are you sure it's not that time?" Gojyo leaned into your face, earning a boot to the head from the other priest.  
"I'm sure. I just really don't do well with heat, or I would have helped Goku." you smile at the small boy.  
"At least someone on this team is helpful!" Goku snarled at the others. You all quieted down as a monk came in with some posters in his hand, watching as he placed them around the room.  
"Feh." you and Gojyo huffed at reading the no smoking and no drinking signs.  
"Indeed." The monk growled. "How could a Sanzo priest surround himself with such low-class people."  
"Excuse me?!" you snarl, going to snap at the man when Sanzo slammed his hand past the man's head.  
"Listen Buddha boy..." Sanzo leaned into the man's face. "I'm thirsty. Fetch."  
"Y-yes sir! I'll bring you some tea right away!" the man scrambled out the door as the blond sat next to you.  
"What just happened?" Goku blinked in confusion.  
"Damned if I know." Gojyo moved to read.  
"Feh, this place..." you mumbled, moving to sit on the window sill.  
"Han?" Sanzo looked at you.  
"Sorry, Sanzo... temples like this... temples in general... such hypocritical things... even if I proved who I was, that the Buddha chose me..." you glance at him, trying to keep the hurt from your face. "I will never be accepted. I hate how these old men think."  
"Do you really want to be accepted?" he raised an eyebrow, leaning against your leg as he read the newspaper in his hands.  
"I just want to be able to walk around as I really am, limiters still included, of course. But to not have to pretend to be male, or hide the chakra..." you shut your eyes.  
"Priest Sanzo...? A moment, please?" a monk called from the door.  
"I'll be back." he stood, walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

You jerked from your stupor as you felt a powerful aura, moving to stand.  
"Don't tell me it's another assassin." Goku huffed.  
"I'm sorry, Goku. It would seem that it is." Hakkai sighed, all of you moving downstairs to the main hall. You all got on top of some large statues as you saw the demon, rolling your eyes.  
"Come on out, Sanzo! Bring your traitorous friends!" the demon called, covered in blood from all the monks he'd already killed. "All this waiting is making me hungry!"  
"Feh, how boring. There's only one guy this time." Gojyou snarked, drawing the demon's attention. "At least the last bunch had a few chicks."  
"I hate to agree with Gojyo, but he's right." you sigh, picking at your nails, a bored expression on your face.  
"So you're the youkai traitors? By Lord Kougaiji's orders, you shall die with the Sanzo. Prepare to meet your doom!"  
"Oy. What do you guys think?" Gojyo glanced at your group.  
"His huge attitude makes me sick," Goku commented. "Minus twenty points."  
"Poor maniacal laugh." Hakkai nodded slightly. "Minus fifteen."  
"Wha-?" the youkai started. "What is this? You dare make fun of me?!"  
"Ew!" you grimace. "His teeth are yellow! Minus five more!"  
"RRGH!" the demon growled, picking up his ax. "Dead! You're all dead!" he shouted, throwing his weapon, missing Gojyo as he sidestepped. You watched as the redhead took the ax from the wall, tossing it to the ground before kneeing the demon in the face. The demon stumbled back before Goku used a flying roundhouse to the face, sending him to the ground.  
"This is going to be boring..." you sigh, taking the paper from the back of Gojyo's pants and started reading it.  
"What a weenie." Goku snarked.  
"Damn you!" the demon growled as he picked up a piece of rubble, throwing it at your group.  
"Hey that's cheating!" Goku cried.  
"Please get down!" Hakkai ordered, stepping in front and chanting. You glanced up as the rubble crumbled as it hit an unseen force.  
"Nice." you nodded, smiling slightly.  
"Just as I thought. My concentrated Chi created a barrier." he glanced back at you. "I got the idea when we were fighting the spider woman. Seems to work."  
"Cool, Hakkai!" Goku exclaimed. "Show me how to do that!"  
"It takes concentration." Hakkai smiled. "You wouldn't like it."  
"Ah but he who strikes first strikes last!" the demon smirked.  
"The hell is he spouting?" you sigh, leaning against Gojyo's side, bored.  
"I'll show you my true power!" he cackled, a blade forming from his forearm.  
"Oh, so that explains the missing sleeve," Hakkai commented.  
"Hmph. And I just thought he had no fashion sense." Gojyo sighed as Goku called his bo staff to him, blocking the demons attack and being flung back.  
"Such insanely strong power!" Goku gasped, staring at his hand.  
"When you say that, it must be the end!" Gojyo snarked.  
"I'll take you all down together!" the demon bragged, going to slice you all when you stepped in the way, blocking with your bone scythe. He lept back before going to attack again, his blade being stopped before reaching you.   
"Sanzo...?" you blinked as you watched the priest deck the demon, dropping him to the ground.  
"Falls down like an idiot," Sanzo said, glaring down at him as you and Gojyo stepped over to him. "Minus forty points."  
"Sanzo!" Goku smiled at seeing the blonde.  
"He's lost a total of eighty points." Hakkai laughed as he counted up the points.  
"Way to snatch the prime hit, you greedy bastard." Gojyo huffed as he leaned on Sanzo's shoulder. "I was doing fine without ya."  
"I could tell." Sanzo snapped as he pushed the other away, glancing at you before he put his foot under the demon's chin. "They really underestimated us if they think a moron like you could bring us down."  
"I'm getting bored..." you sigh. "You work for Kougaiji?"  
"Why revive Gyumaoh? Who's behind it?" Sanzo nodded at you slightly.  
"Heh heh." the demon chuckled, glaring at the two priests. "You stick of blood, priests." you twitch at his words. "How many people have died by your hands? And to think that such a filthy wretch could be given the title "Sanzo"."  
"Bad manners," you growl, lifting up your scythe.  
"Minus twenty points." Sanzo huffed.  
"You son of a bitch. You don't get to tell me when to die." the demon snarled.  
"Sanzo get back!" Hakkai shouted as an aura exploded from the demon, sending bits of himself at the two priests. Sanzo wrapped his arms around you, turning so he was struck instead of you, grunting slightly from the force.  
"He self-destructed!" Goku gasped.  
"What the hell?!" Gojyo growled, walking over to you.  
"Are you alright, Sanzo?" Goku asked as he raced up to you.  
"Yeah." Sanzo nodded, letting you go. "It's nothing serious." he glanced over your face before turning to look at the dismembered demon pieces.  
"You... who are you people?!" Yo stared at you all, horror on his face. "He said... you've spilt blood. You dare to take refuge in our temple with such unclean souls?!"  
"By the gods..." you sigh, moving to sit on some rubble by a hole in the wall.  
"Excuse me! It's kill or be killed! We didn't have any choice!" Goku huffed.  
"We understand killing is wrong, but-" Hakkai started, staring at Yo.  
"Of course it's wrong!" Yo snapped, "Regardless of the reason, the act of taking a life is blasphemy against Buddha!"  
"Hey." Sanzo said softly. "Do you really believe what you're saying?"  
"How can you say that after watching so many of your friends die?" you ask, glancing at Sanzo.  
"If you're looking for a short cut to God, you're welcome to join them."  
"Anyone can become a martyr. Dying's easy." you sigh, looking outside at the sun as it rose.  
"Just look at your friends there." the blonde glanced at the dead bodies.  
"I hate to disappoint you, kid..." Gojyo looked at you. "But we're still alive."  
"We should get moving." Sanzo stated.  
"I know you probably won't want to do this... so I can read a sutra if you want, Genjyo..." you say softly as the remaining monks started gathering their dead, everyone's eyes snapping to you as the head monk growled.  
"Only a Sanzo should read a sutra." the monk snarled.  
"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm a Sanzo..." you sigh, removing your headband, the red dot on your forehead shining brightly against your (H/c) bangs.  
"No way... Han... you're a Sanzo?" Hakkai asked softly, kneeling in front of you as you blushed, pushing your bangs from your forehead. "My God..."  
"No way?! We've been traveling with two Sanzo's?!" Gojyo leaned in your face.  
"Get your dead ready, Han and I will read a sutra. But I only say it for those still living." Sanzo said, taking your bandana from your hand and wrapped it back around your head. "No one say a thing about Han being a Sanzo." he glared around between all the people. "Understood?"  
"Y-yes sir!" every one of the monks nodded.  
"Fine." Gojyo nodded, helping you to your feet.  
"We'll get everything prepared." The head monk said.  
"Han and I will prepare as well." Sanzo nodded to you, causing you to follow him.


	11. Chapter 11

After reading from the sutra you all piled into the jeep, driving off into the sunset. You sighed as you leaned back, your spine itching as your limiter shifted.  
"(Y/n)..." Gojyo started.  
"I don't want to talk about it." you cut him off, trying to get your limiter back on right and huffed. "Damn it..." you cursed under your breath.  
"We should stop soon, it's almost too dark to see," Hakkai said as you made it to the edge of a forest, slowing to a stop.  
"I hear a river, we should fill out water bottles," you say, getting out of the jeep and tossed the bottles to the redhead and short one. "You boys go get some, yeah?"  
"Why us?" Goku complained.  
"Because I say so. Now go." Sanzo ordered, kicking the small one away.  
"Let's go, monkey." Gojyo groaned, pulling the other along.  
"So, (Y/n), did you want to send me away, too?" Hakkai asked, turning to you.  
"Sanzo... how good is Hakkai at keeping his mouth shut?" you raise an eyebrow at the blonde.  
"He won't tell a soul," Sanzo moved over to you, a lit cigarette in his lips.  
"Good. I need help with my limiter. Damn thing shifted since I've been bound." you sigh, pulling your outer robe off. "Cut through, will you?" you hold a knife up, motioning towards the wrappings binding your chest.  
"Limiter?" Hakkai blinked, taking the weapon from you as he moved around to your backside, noticing the metal glinting from under the cloth in the moonlight. "That... is a powerful limiter..."  
"She's a youkai, and a powerful one, too," Sanzo took a drag from his smoke, leaning back against a tree as he studied you.  
"I couldn't even tell..." Hakkai commented, cutting up through the wrappings and pulling them from your body. "This is such an unusual limiter..." he leaned down, examining the metal, running his hand over the item.  
"It's not aligned properly," Sanzo stated, walking over to you.  
"Yeah..." you sigh, stealing his cigarette from him and taking a drag. "And both of you will have to help with that."  
"Both of us?" Hakkai blinked, turning you gently to look at him.  
"Sanzo... your binding sutra..." you glance at the blonde. "It'll be needed."  
"Mm." he took his light back, taking a puff. "Let's do this now before those two blabbermouths come back." he moved in front of you, starting to chant as you were bound in your spot.  
"Ha-Hakkai now!" you order, holding in a cry of pain as the metal was ripped from your spine, feeling your demonic powers start to manifest as electricity crackled around your body.  
"Holy shit?!" Hakkai gasped as your bones started shifting, stumbling back as shocks of energy rumbled past your body. "This is... interesting..." he commented as he started reapplying the limiter, watching as the metal clamped onto your skin, digging little holes in your flesh as little pulses surged up your spine, demonic energy disappearing. "It seems to be working..."  
"This is strange... she's so..." Sanzo started as he released his hold, watching as you collapsed to your knees in a panting mess and knelt in front of you. "I've never seen anyone with such a powerful limiter..."  
"T... thanks, guys..." you sigh, collapsing onto your side, shutting your eyes as your body twitched and jerked.  
"Come on, get up." he poked your side with his foot, wincing as static raced up his leg. "So..."  
"No... touchy..." you breathe out as you slip into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

"You perverted kappa!" Goku's voice rang out in your ears, startling you from your sleep, causing you to jerk and sit up, gasping for breath. "Hi (Y/n)! Good morning!"  
"You want a piece of me, chibi monkey?!" Gojyo shouted, reaching over you to grab at the smaller one.  
"God's you guys are loud..." you groan as you put a hand to your face.  
"Bring it on!" Goku went to attack the other, reaching over you.  
"Take your fight out of the car!" Sanzo ordered as he turned in his seat, grabbing you and yanking you to his lap with a squeak.  
"It's shaping up to be another lively day, isn't it?" Hakkai chuckled softly as he glanced at you. You yelped as Goku fell in between you.  
"Ah! You idiot!" Sanzo raged, his hold on you tightening. "Are you trying to get us -?!" he started before the jeep slipped from the grass careening into a cool river. "Killed?!"  
"Oh dear." Hakkai gasped quietly as everyone went under the water.  
'Shit!" you think as your body was jarred by the cold water, sitting up from the water and spluttered water from your lungs.  
"(Y/n), are you okay?" Hakkai asked as he helped you to your feet, pulling you to his chest as the other three surfaced with gasps.  
"Damn!" Gojyo cried, pushing his hair back. "It's cold!"  
"Hey..." you start, shuddering as you were picked up into pair of arms.  
"Hey, this is all your fault, you stupid monkey!" he growled, going to attack the other.  
"Why is it fault?!" Goku cried as the blonde moved behind them. "You're the one who-!" he starts before bother the agitators were dunked into the water by their heads.  
"Die! Just die!" Sanzo ordered, holding them under. You all turned as you heard giggling from the shoreline.  
"Oh... I'm so sorry..." a blonde girl said softly from watching you all. "You all seemed to be having so much fun, I just..."  
"Don't group me with them." the two priests said.  
"Are you doing laundry, miss?" Hakkai asked as he made his way to the shore, setting you on your feet. "I'm sorry, we've dirtied the water."  
"Ah, hell. What're we gonna do now?" Gojyo sighed. "Even our spare clothes are soaked."  
"Ah." the girl started. "If you need to dry off, why not come to my place? I'll make you tea. My apologies for laughing."  
"Seems like a good idea." Hakkai nodded, adjusting your headband for you.  
"Please, this way." she turned to lead you through the woods to a small house. "My name is Shunrei, by the way."  
"My name is Hakkai, the red one is Gojyo, the small one Goku." he pointed between everyone, laughing softly as you sneezed, electricity sparking through your (h/c) hair. "Genjo" he nodded at the blonde, "And this flower is (Y/n)." he patted your head.  
"Here's some towels and clothes. (Y/n), you can use my room to change." she led you to a separate room, handing you a towel before going to a drawer. "So... you travel with men...?" she questioned softly.  
"Yeah... it's quite a trip..." you sigh, towel drying yourself. "I can manage two of them, but when the two children start at it..." you shake your head, starting to pull your wet clothes off.  
"You're so..." she started as she noted your toned body, a slight blush on her face as she saw the markings across the front of your flesh.  
"I'm a fighter, it's why I have so much muscle..." you sigh, pulling the new clothes on and smiling slightly as the words written across your torso were hidden. "Hey, Shunrei?"  
"Yes (Y/n)?"  
"Don't tell the others about the markings on my skin... I managed to hide them this long, I want to keep them to myself..." you glance at her, smiling a bit as she nodded.  
"Yes, I'll keep it to myself." she nodded, leading you to the kitchen and starting tea as you took a seat at the table. You turned as the other door opened, nodding to your four companions and huffed as the three older males were stuck in their spots as they stared at you. "Boys?" you tilt your head.  
"I've never seen you in normal clothes..." Hakkai said as he moved to sit next to you.  
"Were there enough towels?" Shunrei asked.  
"Yes, you're a great help." he smiled at her. "Sorry to impose. We're even borrowing your clothes."  
"Not at all, I'm just glad they fit." she smiled.  
"Shunrei! It's me. Can I come in?" someone called from the door.  
"Oh, it's Pan! Come in!" Shunrei responded.  
"I think I'm going to go stretch, see you guys later..." you stood, heading outside to a small clearing in the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

You glanced up as the sky started turning red, signaling nighttime was coming, sighing and wiping at your damp forehead.  
"I hate normal clothes... they don't breathe like mine..." you huff, going to roll the long sleeves up to let the crisp air cool you down and stopped as you sensed something. You quickly drew a knife from your waist, turning and chucking it towards a nearby tree. You panted as you waited, your workout more labored with the heavy material weighing you down and groaned as the blonde walked up to you, your weapon in his hand. "Damn it Sanzo."  
"It's getting dark... Shunrei is getting worried." Sanzo responded, handing you back your weapon and grabbing your wrist as you went to step away. "You seem... overheated...?"  
"Yeah... Shunrei's clothes... they don't breathe well..." you nod slightly, putting the metal away and turned to him, pulling at your wrist. "Sanzo...?"  
"You could have chosen something else to wear." he pulled you closer noticing your one sleeve was rolled up slightly and rose an eyebrow, seeing something dark on your skin.  
"I... I have scars, I don't want them to be seen..." you try to pull away harder, yelping as he slammed you against a nearby tree and pinned you. "Sanzo?!"  
"I want to see them." he leaned closer to you, his eyes shining as he watched you. "Because I don't recall seeing any when I helped bind you."  
"Fuck off!" you growled, kneeing him in the side as he went to pull your sleeve up and quickly lept back. "I said no you prick!" you huff, running along the tree branch as he chased below, leaping from limb to limb before reaching Shunrei's and diving through an open window.  
"(Y/n)?!" Hakkai gasped as you rolled to a stop in front of him.  
"Keep that damned priest away from me!" you order, standing with his help as the blonde rushed in. "I will not hesitate to kill you, Sanzo." you snarl, blinking as Hakkai got in between you two.  
"Now, now. I believe we are all tired, so perhaps we should all go to bed." Hakkai suggested, wrapping an arm around you and led you to the spare room. "Oh dear."  
"There's four futons and only one bed." you sigh, moving to the futon furthest from the door.  
"You can't expect me to sleep on the floor." Sanzo snapped, glaring at you.  
"We've been camping for five days! I want the bed!" Goku whined, earning a paper fan to the back of the head.  
"Gods... just draw straws or something so we can get on with our lives!" you snap, causing everyone to turn and stare at you. "It's late, I'm tired, and you idiots are loud." you puff, pressing your back to the wall.  
"Fine fairest way is to draw cards." Sanzo agreed, handing Hakkai a deck.  
"Highest card wins the bed," Hakkai said as he held the deck up, mixing them up before holding them out. You rolled your eyes as the males all took a card.  
"All right! It's a king!" Goku congratulated himself before Gojyo held up his card.  
"There are higher cards than that, moron. Daddy's got an ace." Gojyo snarked.  
"How naive, animals. I win." Sanzo smirked slightly, eyes landing on you as he holds up the ace of spades.  
"Sorry, but I believe the bed is mine." Hakkai smiled, holding up a black joker.  
"I want the bed!" Goku yelled, jumping on the bed and threw a tantrum.  
"You little punk!" Gojyo growled, jumping on the other as you shut them out.  
"Oh!" you heard Shunrei gasp, turning your attention to her. "Um... I-I-I'm sorry! I'll leave them here." she put some clothes down as your gaze followed the others eye line, your eyes wide as you saw three of the men on the bed in an unbecoming position. "I didn't see anything! Make yourselves at home!" she shut the door as you held in a laugh.  
"Oy. Did you see her face?" Gojyo groaned, pushing Goku's legs. "Shit, get your leg off!"  
"Oh..." Goku winced as he fell to the floor. "Whassa matter?"  
"Ugh, drop dead." Sanzo groaned as he moved to sit next to you.  
"Oh, well I've got the bed." Hakkai smiled as he sat down.  
"You're all stupid." you sigh, turning your back on them and laying down. "Sanzo... you're next to me..." you sigh, shutting your eyes.  
"I thought I wasn't allowed to sleep against your back?" he commented as he laid down behind you.  
"You already know about that, so it doesn't matter if you or Hakkai are behind me..." you twitch as he wrapped his arms around you, slowly relaxing into his hold.


	14. Chapter 14

You felt the warmth of the sun sneaking its way through the shade of the leaves above you, a soft breeze blowing across the land as something tickled your nose, causing you to stir and open your ocean eyes. YOu sneezed as a fuzzy whisp brushed over your face, your body jerking to sit up and turned to the man who held the weed in his hand, a playful smirk on his lips.  
"I was wondering if I was ever going to see your pretty eyes," Homura said softly, brushing the foliage across your cheek and chuckled as you giggled.  
"D-don't do that!" you push at the item, flopping back to lay down and sighed. "It was so peaceful until you did that." you stretched out.  
"You randomly appeared and did not take notice of my presence..." he leaned over you, playing with your hair.  
"I was finally relaxed..." you groaned as you stretched again, rolling on your side and smiling at him. "Here seems to be the only place I can be me, without hiding anything. My back hasn't felt this free in twelve years..."  
"Why is that?" he reached over you, running a hand down your back, causing you to twitch. All your limiters were gone but your demonic powers weren't manifesting, you had no idea as to why but you were thankful that your back didn't ache at the continuous pressure and digging of the metal.  
"The real world... I have..." you sigh, squeaking as he rolled you onto your stomach and started massaging your back. You groaned out as your eyes shut, your head falling from how good his strong hands on your exposed skin felt and gasped as his fingers pressed harshly to your spine, a resounding crack ringing across the meadow. "Fuck... that feels amazing..." you breathe out as your entire body collapsed, your fingers twitching.  
"I'm glad you approve..." he moved to sit straddled across your hips, deepening the pressure he used on your shoulders, smiling slightly as he cracked more bones and heard your tiny gasps of delight, leaning down over you. "You can be more vocal, firecracker..." he breathed in your ear, chuckling as he saw the blush on your cheeks.  
"Umm... I think..." you start before you hear Goku speaking loudly, causing you to groan. "Time to go..." you sigh, moving to sit and smile at him.  
"Perhaps next time I can work out some more kinks." he smiled at you, putting a hand to your cheek and rubbed his thumb over your skin.  
"One can only hope..." you giggle before the world around you became black.


	15. Chapter 15

You jerked as you opened your eyes, pushing at the blonde's hand as you glanced up at him and huffed.  
"This better be good... I haven't had such a relaxing dream in such a long time..." you growl, rubbing at the cheek the man in your dream had touched you, blushing slightly as you felt a lingering warmth.  
"Shunrei has run off." Sanzo huffed.  
"Then let's go." you nod as you stood with him, pulling your headband on as you all rushed to the jeep, speeding towards the forest as Pan had instructed.  
"Faster Hakkai! You drive like an old man!" Goku complained.  
"This is as fast as we can go," Hakkai explained.  
"If the rumors are true and it is Jien... we can't let Shunrei see him," Gojyo commented.  
"What's Shunrei thinking?!" Goku huffed.  
"How should I know?" Sanzo growled.  
"She's not thinking of anything... except the guy she loves..." you and the redhead spoke together, a faraway look in your eyes. You looked up as Hakkai slowed the car down to a stop.  
"We can't go any further by car," Hakkai sighed. "The forest's deeper than I thought."  
"We'll split up. Gojyo, Hakkai go that way." Sanzo pointed. "I'll take Goku and head north."  
"Fine." Gojyo nodded.  
"And me?" You raise an eyebrow.  
"You and Jeep stay here." Hakkai smiled softly.  
"Hmph. Fine, a girl alone might draw out the youkai." you nod slightly, moving to sit on the hood of jeep.  
"Be prepared, (Y/n)." Sanzo nodded at you before the two groups split, rushing off into the woods.  
"Ever get the feeling you're being watched, Hakuryuu...?" you sigh as you lay back, smiling softly at the noise he made. "No, I don't mean by the goddess... there's something else... and a foreboding in my stomach the further west we go..." you jumped as you heard a scream nearby, leaping to your feet and rushing in front of the fallen girl. "Well, looks like I found the maiden first. Must be my lucky day."  
"What the hell?! Another girl?!" one of the demons smirked at you.  
"And you're pretty hot." Another chimed in.  
"Careful boys, I'm not someone you should mess with. You three are no match for me, even at my worst." you catch one of their kicks, easily tossing him into another. "Last warning, back off." you snarl. You go to attack the leader when Goku and Gojyo burst out of the bushes, landing simultaneous hits on the demon. "Hmph. Way to take the fun out of things..."  
"Oh... what do they call that?" Hakkai commented as he stepped up by you. "A cross counter?"  
"What are those idiots doing?" Sanzo sighed, checking over the fallen girl you'd been protecting.  
"Hmph. Honestly... I was fine handling this." you turn, going to walk away when Hakkai put a hand around your waist.   
"I know you could have handled it, we just all wanted to protect Shunrei." Hakkai smiled at you.  
"I get that... but still..." you sigh, your ears pricking up at what the youkai were saying, rage burning in your veins.  
"You hair... is it red down there, too?" the lead demon questioned your friend. "Well, Freak?" he smirked, causing Gojyo to turn to attack when the other three men grabbed each youkai by the neck, Sanzo's gun in one's mouth.  
"My." Hakkai started. "Do you remember the old adage... "The mouth is the source of disaster?" You'd better heed it." you snorted at him. "Though if you'd like, you may continue your speech in hell."  
"Yeeth!" the demon whimpered. "S-sorry! Just don't-!" he started before they were all released.  
"Next time you feel inclined to say something you'll regret..." Sanzo started cleaning his weapon. "Bite your tongue and save yourself some humiliation. Idiot."  
"Seesh." Gojyo smiled, laughing slightly. "You guys really are a bunch of nut bags, aren't you."  
"Let's go... I want to get moving already..." you stretch your arms above your head as you all started to leave.  
"You..." the demon growled under his breath, pulling a knife before they all charged at you. "You're freakin' dead!"   
"Wow. You're that interested..." Gojyo sighed, pulling his scythe out and cutting the others to shreds in an instant, "To get a peek at big man."  
"I'm so done with you all..." you sigh, heading back towards Jeep.  
"We'll leave as soon as you change, (Y/n)," Hakkai commented.  
"Mm..." you nod


End file.
